The Time Machine!
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: When Gumball breaks into Bobert's locker in an attempt to claim his science fair project as his own. He unintentionally activates it, sending him to an Elmore 25 years in the past! Season Finale!
1. Epsidoe 1: The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: xXDasXGoochXx Here with a new tory again! I know I still haven't updated a few, but I will when they come to me, I swear! Now, introducing… **

The Time Machine!

Written by: xXDasXGoochXx

Episode One: The Best Laid Plans….

He peered over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around. No one should have been because school had gotten out hours ago. Nodding to himself, he gripped his trusty crowbar in his paws. Tomorrow was a special day; the Science Fair. Held once a year, the winner gained not only a first place medal, but popularity and the swooning of the science nerd girls. Gumball had yet to get a science nerd under his belt, which for him was not good, plus, winning a medal certainly wouldn't be too bad either. Alas, Gumball had reached a minor problem; He was shit at science and creating things in general. His solution? Bobert; the highly advanced _Robot_ had to have some kind of cool science-y gadget thing he could swipe. So he planned to break into his locker the day before the judging and take whatever he could find.

With little difficulty, Gumball pried the locker open. Finding the contents extremely neat and organized, did not surprise the cat. He carefully scanned the lockers innards for anything of interest. Seeing something towards the back, Gumball carefully extricated the small rectangular box. It was black and surprisingly made of metal. He read the label: Science Fair Project: TePD. Intrigued, Gumball flipped the top off revealing… a white and blue digital wrist watch.

Gumball felt his eye twitch.

"A watch!? What the hell am I supposed to do with a stupid watch?" He moaned holding his forehead in hand. A light bulb dinged above his head.

"Wait! Maybe the watch does something cool!"

He strapped it to his wrist and examined it further; the watch itself looked similar to the G-shock watch he was planning on getting with the money from one of his schemes. Its arms where blue, along with the four buttons, two on each side of the watch. The screen was black; a slowly blinking cyan colored OFF could be seen. The buttons lacked labels so gumball had to randomly press them to see what worked. On his fourth try, the top left button, a small beep was emitted.

_Temporal Placement Device Activated_

Gumball scratched his chin in confusion, _"Temporal…a ha! It's a weather machine!"_

Nodding proudly Gumball looked more closely at the watch. He noticed that now the buttons had labels.

On/off

Detect Location

Time

Status

"_That's weird, no thermometer?" _

Gumball, curious, pressed the Detect location button.

*_Beep*_

_Detecting location…._

…_.Elmore, Washington USA_

_*Is this correct?*_

Gumball blinked as a miniature holographic Bobert appeared.

"Uh….Yes?"

_*Device_ c_urrently set at…..Elmore…' 87….is this correct?*_

Gumball, still convinced it was a thermometer, nodded.

"Yep, that's about right!"

_*Initialize?*_

"What?"

_*Initialize?*_

Gumball not really grasping the word, simply nodded.

"Sure, I guess?"

_Location accepted…Destination accepted… Elmore, 1987… initializing time travel in _

_5…._

Gumballs eyes widened and he frantically attempted to remove the watch.

_4…_

He tried smashing it against other lockers to no avail

_3…_

He yelled for help, looking around. But no one would come. Everyone else had gone home already.

_2…_

_1…Goodbye._

"Fuuuuu-!"

In a flash of light he was gone. Seconds later, Rocky, the Janitor, turned the corner, one muff of his head phones off, a confused look on his face.

"Hmmm, I swear I heard someone screaming…"

He shrugged and went back to moping.

"Oh Well."

xXDXGXx

-uuuucckkkkk!"

Gumball shielded his eyes as he flew uncontrollably through a tunnel of bright flashing, rotating, and mixing rainbow colors. He felt suffocated, squeezed into a tiny straw. He was sure he couldn't breathe. The feeling left as abruptly as it came. Peeking out of one eye, they both flew open as the hard ground rushed at him. He screamed and braced for impact and his surely painful death.

"_I still haven't boned Penny! I can't die!"_

He hit the ground rolling forward. His momentum slowly ebbing away, he came to a stop on his back. He opened his eyes slowly.

'_I'm still alive?'_

He slowly got to his feet, looking himself over before nodding and jumping up and down in joy.

"I'm not dead! I'm not dead!'

Gumball posed with his hands on his hips. "Ha! Take that God!"

If Gumball had turned around he probably would have had a chance at dodging the speeding moped….probably.

Episode One Completed!

**A/N: What's happened to Gumball? Is he alive? Is he dead? Did he actually travel back in time? Will he ever get to bone Penny Fitzgerald? Stay tuned for the next episode of: The Time Machine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.REVIEW!**


	2. Episode 2: Nicky

**Another episode hot off the press!**

The Time Machine!

By xXDasXGoochXx

Episode Two: Nicky

Gumball felt pain, and lots of it. Groaning, the battered and disorientated feline attempted to move, but found he could only muster up the energy to move his head. He slowly turned his head left. A night stand with a lamp sat next to him. The walls were a light blue color. Posters of some boy band called "New Edition" and the hearts printed on his blanket confirmed his suspicions. He was in a girl's bedroom. A more thorough visual scan of the room further backed his beliefs; several posters took up space on the four walls, a white vanity mirror with pictures of random boys and hamper in the corner where he could just make out white and pink striped panties.

Before Gumball could ponder just _why_ he was in a girl's bedroom, the door creaked open. A girl looking to be in her mid teens holding a breakfast platter and wearing a yellow skirt and a white button-up blouse- Gumball immediately noticing how the top three buttons were unbuttoned showing of her teenage cleavage-. She had a vaguely familiar face, a smile currently donning it.

"You're up! That's good, I thought you might have died or something." She looked relieved. Placing the tray on the night stand, she placed a paw on his forehead. "Well, no fever, which is good." She placed her hands on her hips. Smile still adorning her pretty face. "Hungry?"

Gumball nodded, finally finding the strength to sit up, he took notice he was only dressed in his boxers.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Nicky!"

"Yeah, I'm Gumball by the way, um…where am I?" he asked as he took the plate of pancakes offered to him. She giggled- something he found really cute-.

"You're in my house silly! Or my bed room to be more specific."

She handed him a fork and a knife, watching as he took a bite. Gumball blinked. These were _really_ good. Like when his mom made them. "I take it their good then?"

Gumball blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, these are great!" He quickly polished the rest of the meal off, Nicky watching in amusement. Gumball downed the O.J. burping into his fist.

"I'm glad you like them, I read that men like women who can cook." She replied sultrily sitting on the edge of the bed. Her half lidded eyes and slightly bent over posture, making a certain part of Gumball…react.

Gumball, not one to miss an attempt to flirt didn't miss a beat. "You heard right" he said leaning forward, injuries totally forgotten. Gumball watched as she leaned forward, as if to kiss him, instead, she plucked a stray piece of egg off the corner of his mouth. Popping it in her mouth, she giggled and rose, grabbing the now empty platter and heading for the door. She turned before she left.

"I can see nothing _important_ is broken." Gumball followed her eyes, to his very awake member. She giggled and left him alone.

Sighing, Gumball rose out of bed, ignoring his boner; he stretched, groaning, as his spine cracked. He took a few steps, testing his legs. He nodded to himself, he was fine. He took notice of a door he had somehow missed. Upon inspection it revealed a bathroom. Hurrying in, Gumball quickly relieved himself, sighing as his bladder emptied. As he washed his hands, he noticed a bottle of pills. Putting them off as "Girl Stuff" he dried his hands and went back to the room. Seeing, Nicky hadn't gotten back, he took a look at the poster he had first seen.

_New Edition_

_Seattle, October 10, 1987_

Gumballs throat tightened and his jaw hung open. He looked down at the watch he had totally forgotten about.

Hitting the STATUS button he waited for the Hologram….only to get a low battery sign instead.

"Gumball?"

Gumball whipped around, Nicky stood with his clothes folded in her arms. "Oh, uh…I was just admiring your…POSTER! Yes, your poster…on the wall…" he chuckled lamely.

Nicky looked at said poster and gasped, "You like New Edition too!? " She rushed to the poster, dropping his stuff as she went. A gleam in her eye, a very _familiar _gleam. "I _love_ them…." She tapered off and the room fell into a weird silence. Gumballs, "Get the fuck out of here" sense was tingling.

"Uh-"

Gumball flinched back as she looked at him, a creepy look on her face.

"I'm their number 1 fan!"

The look slowly faded into a more, suggestive one.

"I like you too you know." She took a step forward and Gumball took a small step back, "Uh…"

"People say when i want something, nothing stands in my way."

She seemed to close the distance in the blink of an eye. Gumball suddenly felt a grip on his mate. He looked down at her hand and back up; a disturbingly familiar look appearing on her face. A look his mom had when she saw something she wanted. In fact, Nicky seemed to _really_ remind him of his mom. His brain was trying to tell him something. It was getting harder to focus though, the blood flowing away from his brain and to somewhere…else.

"Uh…I shou-"

"-We should _fuck!_" she hissed the last word, catching a surprised Gumballs lips with her own.

"mmmpf!?" Gumball tried struggling until Nicky increased the pressure on him. He felt her tongue force itself into his mouth. Her hands roamed his body, squeezing and pinching him in all different places When she finally let him breath, Gumball tried backing away.

"L-listen, you're a cute girl and all…but-"

"-but what!?" she cut in harshly, a crazed look in her eyes. She pushed him to the bed, straddling him so he couldn't buck her off. She grinded her pelvis into his, while holding is arms above him with surprising strength.

"I took care of you! Fed you!" Gumball tried to speak, but his voice died in his throat as she pulled his member from the opening in his boxers. She squeezed it earning a squeak from him.

"Bu-"

She suddenly stopped, a worried look appearing on her face.

"You're not… gay, are you?"

That did it, is masculinity had been challenged! Something in Gumball...switched off. Gumball in a burst of primal strength flipped them over. He reached beneath her skirt, finding no underwear he thrust in all the way. Relishing in the loud moan that escaped from Nicky, he threw finesse to the wind, instead thrusting as hard and as quickly as he could. Nicky seemed to enjoy it as he felt her claws dig into his shoulder blades and her legs wrap around his waist.

'Fuck! Fuck! Faster you blue bastard!" she cursed, biting down hard on his collarbone. Gumball roared, surprising her again, he lifted them both off the bed and against the wall. He slammed into her without remorse, she screamed in ecstasy as an orgasm came and went with another close behind.

Gumball could feel his orgasm coming. He thrust faster and harder as Nicky whispered dirty things in his ear. Gumball, abruptly stopped, flinging Nicky on her bed stomach first, he spread her cheeks, gripping he tail in one hand. He thrust without warning, once…twice…a third time, he licked her tail from base to tip. Finally, he reached his limit, emptying his balls into her hot pocket. She screamed as her third orgasm hit, her muscles clenched down on his tender member causing him to groan. Gumball collapsed on top of her, energy spent, and fatigue setting in. he found just enough to push off her as to not suffocate her.

Panting was the only sound; the smell of sex was present throughout the room. As the blood rushed back to its proper place, a horrifying revelation appeared as he connected the obvious dots. He paled considerably. Licking his suddenly dry lips he spoke.

"U-uh Nicky? What's Nicky short for again?"

Nicky rolled over, curling up and resting her head on his chest. She managed a small giggle.

"Nicole, Nicole Green."

Episode End!

**A/N: That has to hurt on a deep psychological level. How will our most definitely psychologically scarred hero react! In the chapter I extensively tried to keep Nicole's personality the same. Her obsessive attitude, her mood swings and her incredible strength. Also, I am sorry for any grammar bugs, English is not my first language. Danke.**

**REVIEW****-\/ IT'S SO EASY! I need criticism to improve! **


	3. Episode 3: Run, Gumball, Run!

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! This shall be third and halfway point in this story. One reviewer mentioned that I should add more detail. In this chapter I was heavily attempting this. Please review and tell me how I did. Over 150 hits! Woo-hoo!**

The Time Machine!

Episode 3: Run, Gumball, Run

XDXGX

"_Nicole Green…"_

"_**Nicole Green…"**_

"_**NICOLE GREEN!"**_

Gumball slowly opened his eyes. He was floating….floating in the soft white glow of his mind. He was at peace. Nothing could harm him, nothing could disturb him. He focused, and the white abyss became black. Stars appeared like fireflies in the night sky. Gumball traveled past and through the stars, their dazzling light mesmerizing to the blue cat. Gumball could feel his destination coming close, a divine figure, impossible to see because of its holy light. Gumball could not meet its gaze.

"_**Gumball…"**_

Its voice was that of a thousand whispers in one.

"_**You must look at me Gumball, I will allow it."**_

In an instant its radiance had diminished. Hesitant, Gumball peered at the floating figure. It was orange in color; a smile donned its gilled face, its small fins seemingly paddling in nothing. Its long, legs tapering off to feet covered in tube socks and running shoes.

Gumball's eyes widened, "_Darwin?_"

"_**You must return to your time, Gumball…Before it's too late!"**_

Gumball shook his head, his eyes wide.

"I don't know how! Please, tell me!"

Darwin shook his head and pointed his foot at him. A ball of multicolored energy appeared on the tip; it grew larger and hotter every second. Gumball was frozen, he couldn't move!

"_**YOU MUST FLEE! FLEE TO THE CREATOR! HE SHALL KNOW THE WAY!"**_

Darwin fired the hot beam of energy, totally enveloping a screaming Gumball. Gumball flew backwards through the galaxy of his own creation, watching as it collapsed around him. His screaming tapered off as the distant sound of another's scream got louder. His last sight before he blacked out was that of the Divine Darwindisappearing in an explosion of the likes of a super nova.

XDXGX

"Gah!" cried Gumball as he shot up from is prone position. His body was covered in a light sheen of his cold sweat. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He looked around in the darkness of the room. Feeling a weight shift next to him he flinched. With what little light available in the dark room; he made out the sleeping figure of Nicky, or _Nicole…_his _mom_. Gumball's stomach flipped and he slapped his hands over his mouth incase he puked.

"_I have to get out of here!"_ Gumball slowly and quietly extricated himself from the bed; sweat pearled down the side of his face. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he felt for his clothes. Finding them, (Thank _God_) he managed to slip on his pants and shirt without alerting her.

Slowly, he tiptoed towards the door. Every step was equivalent to a thousand explosions in Gumball's ears. He barely got his hand to the door knob before he froze; his heart stopping as a quiet voice met his ears.

"Where are you going?"

Gumball dare not turn around. Swallowing the fear filled lump in his throat, he managed to answer weakly.

"I-I just remembered I had somewhere to be…"

Even though he could not see her, he _felt_ her eyes narrow.

"Comeback to bed, Gumball." She said quietly, he heard the sheets ruffle. _Now or never!_

"Uh…"

"Now, Gumball." She hissed. "Don't make me force you!"

Gumball closed eyes slowly turning and accepting his fate…pfft, yeah right. He booked it. Running out of the room and vaulting the stair rail. He absorbed the impact of the fall by rolling. Looking around quickly, he spotted the front door.

"Gumball!"

He sprinted for the door, throwing it open and sidestepping, barely, out of the way of a bed side lamp that would have knocked him out cold. Not wasting a second he hopped the steps, taking off in a mad dash into the night.

"_**AAUURRGH! GUM-BALL! YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM ME!"**_

Gumball looked back over his shoulder. An unearthly glow could be seen coming from the house he had just vacated. He ran a little faster.

XDXGX

Gumball peered slowly out of the dumpster he had been hiding in. it was morning by the looks of it; a slight chill in the air signaling the start of fall. But Gumball cared little for this. What mattered was that Nicole was nowhere to be seen. Checking again, Gumball hopped out of the smelly dumpster. He rubbed his pained neck. He had just spent the night in a freaking dumpster! He needed to get back to his time!

Gumball looked down at the watch-that-wasn't-a-watch-but-a-fucking-_Time-Machine!_ He pressed the status button. A holographic low battery appeared. This wasn't looking good.

"Aw man, how do I power this stupid thing and get back home?" he walked with his attention focused completely on the watch. People walked, plugging their noses as they passed. Spending a night in a dumpster would leave anyone smelling…not fresh.

How was he supposed to power a watch he knew nothing about? The only person who could help him would be Bobert, and he wasn't even bo-

"Wait!"

He exclaimed, earning a few weird looks from a coffee shop.

"Bobert is a _robot_!" He was probably around somewhere! Hope restored, Gumball dashed down the street…Slowly coming to a stop a second later…

"I have no idea where he even _LIVES!?_"

Gumball pulled at his ears he screamed in frustration. This totally sucked balls!

"Bobert? I am Bobert."

Gumball stopped his tantrum to whip around. An older looking modeled Bobert with a large battery looking thing on his back stood in front of him.

"Bobert!?" cried Gumball, he hugged the small robot with all his might. Said robot looked confused.

"Yes, I am Bobert. Who are you, incredibly friendly person?"

Gumball let him go, pointing hysterically at the watch.

"This stupid watch you made sent me to the past! I need to get back to the future! But I can't! It needs power but I have no idea how to power it!" Gumball tried ripping the thing off. "It won't even come off!"

Bobert examined the device more closely. "Hmm...That does look like my Temporal Placement Device prototype. So I completed it in the future. Excellent, tell me strange cat, how did you get my device?"

Gumball paled slightly.

"Uh…that's not important!" he leaped at the robots feet, attempting his best sad look.

"You have to help me get back!"

After what felt like an eternity for Gumball, Bobert pinged.

"In my blue print I chose to power the TePD with a rod of Eradiated Plutonium. But alas it would take me approximately 25 years, and 8 months to get it.

Gumballs heart plunged into his stomach.

"Tw-twenty-five years?! I can't wait that long! There has to be another way!"

As Gumball cursed the heavens, Bobert began to think.

"Well…there is another way…but it could be extremely detrimental."

"Detri-wha?"

"Very bad for you."

"Oh…what is it?"

"Seeing as the device was not meant for humans, yet. It has attached to you making it impossible to charge separately. Unless it's by contact via skin, you'd have to power it with approximately 1.21 gig watts of energy, or a lightning bolt."

"You're saying I have to be struck by a lightning bolt…" deadpanned Gumball.

"Only in theory though."

"….Where can I get a lightning bolt exactly…?"

Bobert pointed upwards, gumball followed his finger to the dark clouds gathering slowly in the sky. "By my calculations, a thunderstorm shall be upon us by 7:15 tonight easily generating the required lightning bolt. I advise we meet at 7:00 to prepare as much as possible. It will increase your chances of even surviving being struck."

Gumball nodded happily, FINALLY! He could get back to his time and forget all about this…_nightmare…_

XDXGX

_**But if our blue hero only knew the troubles he has yet to face…TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**_

Episode 3 End!

**A/N: Chapter end! Did you find it detailed enough? I took the longest just trying to imagine how gumball would react to the revelation he had slept with his mom. I thought it was hilarious. As I said at the beginning, reviews help me as a writer. I got over 150 hits but only 6 reviews? Does not compute… Danke.**


	4. Episode 4: Another Way

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Thank you for all the reviews so far. They truly motivate me! Enjoy!**

The Time Machine!

Episode 4: Another Way

_Several hours later…_

Gumball watched the approaching storm clouds apprehensively. To be honest, he didn't fancy being struck by lightning. Whoever _did_?

Gumball turned and walked back to where Brobot was preparing the rod and conduit. The two where currently atop Elmore High School, located a few miles from its junior counterpart. It had taken them an hour just to get everything up here. It took an additional 30 minutes for Brobot to get to this point! Gumball fiddled with the TePD, his ears drooped as the LOW BATTERY message appeared again.

"Hey Bobert, are you sure this is the only way?" asked Gumball, he plopped down against the metal fence that surrounded the high school roof top. Bobert stopped his machinations, turning towards the seated feline.

"Yes, Gumball, like I stated before, it will require 1.21 gig watts of energy via contact with skin to power the TePD. The watch's technology will sense an increase in electricity in your body, siphoning it and preventing it from reaching your heart and brain."

Gumball's face took on a thinking pose; sadly, it looked like he was pooping at the same time.

"Wait!" Gumball said, pointing to the sky. "Who says it has to all be at once!"

Bobert stared at Gumball for a complete minute, causing Gumball to sweat nervously.

"You are right," Stated the robot. Gumball nodded happily at his moment of brilliance, he wasn't an idiot like people always told him!

"But, that would require at least several encounters with some form of power, electricity, and friction, anything that can generate power."

"Would it kill me?"

"You would have a better chance at living than being struck by lightning."

"Fine with me!" exclaimed Gumball, he got to his feet and headed for the exit down.

As Gumball reached to open the door, it was flung open. Gumball paled considerably as he locked eyes with a _very_ pissed Nicole. Gumball quickly glanced to the stun gun in her hand.

"I finally found you!" she hissed, taking a step forward. Gumball took a slow step back.

"Uh…N-Nicky your-GAAAHHHH!"

Gumball screamed as over 1 million volts of electricity racked his body. The pain was _incredible_, fortunately it was over in seconds, Nicole stood over him reloading the charge clip and pointing it inches from his face. Strangely, the pain faded and Gumball only felt…energized. But he couldn't assault this strangeness as he was too focused on his crazy mom.

"Think you can just run from me, do ya?" she questioned pointing the gun closer.

"Wait! Blue female cat, you must not-!" Nicole flung her spent cartridge at the robot, knocking him out. Gumball used this distraction to trip her up, scrambling to his feet; he made it two steps before she stunned him again. Unlike last time, it wasn't nearly as painful. Nevertheless, Gumball fell allowing Nicole to jump on his back.

"You think I'm some slut do you!? A slag you can bugger and be on your way!" she screamed grabbing and pulling at his ears causing him to scream.

"Ah! Get off mom!" screamed Gumball as with his new found energy he bucked her off and scrambled through the door and down the steps. Nicole quickly recovered and gave chase. Gumball skipped the last 5 stairs, recovering in a roll and sprinting on all fours through the empty school. The sound of foot steps behind him told him she wasn't far behind.

The high school was much built like the junior high, in a T shape. The academic branch was to the one side will the Physical and Arts department was to another. As Gumball slid around a corner he spotted the front doors. Whooping triumphantly he ran even faster, bursting through them and falling own the cement steps. He groaned as he felt the sting of a cut on his forehead. Wiping the blood away before it could get in his eyes, he rushed down the street looking back to see if Nicole had followed. Not seeing her, Gumball blended in with the night crowd, slipping into an alleyway shortly after.

Gumball stared down at his watch, pressing the STATUS button he was happy to see a single yellow bar fill up a third of the battery image. Bobert had been right! Now, how to get more power…

He spotted a white cotton teenager getting in his car. Smiling, Gumball crossed the street, waving to get his attention.

"Hey, wait! Could you help me out?"

The hippy looking guy, rolled down the window. "Sure little dude, what's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to have jumper cables would you?"

XDXGX

"Are you sure about this little man?"

Gumball nodded quickly, unable to speak because of the jumper cable clamp on his tongue, the other was held painfully on his nipple. The cables ends were connected to the guy's car battery. The guy himself was at the wheel.

"Are you sure?"

Gumball removed the clamp from his tongue momentarily. "Just juice me."

Shrugging, the fluff man started his car, nodding to Gumball who nodded back to him, he pressed down on the accelerator causing the battery to send charges through the cables and into Gumball who began screaming. After a few more moments Gumball snatched the clamps of.

"Ah! I feel great!" he screamed as the energy coursed through him. "See ya!" he yelled unnecessarily loud, before sprinting down the road. Steven Small could only watch in confusion as the blue cat ran off.

"Dude…"

XDXGX

Gumball glanced down at his watch cursing. That had given him only a little over half percent!

"**GUM-BALL!" **

Gumball glanced behind him, Nicole had found him! She was dressed in a white sun dress, the Stun gun safely in her hands and a look that could warm arctic sea water. Cursing again he turned a corner, climbing over a chain link fence, he ran for a large small building. Hopping through a window he immediately froze. In front of him, what appeared to be a younger Principle Brown was getting sucked of by a skimpy dressed, multi-colored girl. Brown and Gumball locked eyes for a second before Nicole crashed through the same window. Gumball dove through the curtain bead covered doorway, rolling to his feet he took n the new room;

It was a really grimy looking strip club. A small elevated runway with a stripper's pole at the end which was currently occupied by a very attractive girl made up most of the room. A small bar filled with men watching her was on the left side, open seats on the right.

"Hey kid!" Gumball turned his head to the bartender who had called him. "You can't be in here!"

A scream was heard from the room he had just left, this was followed by the nearly naked girl running from the room. Gumball turned and flipped the bartender off before running for the front door. He didn't get very far before Nicole closed the distance; he managed to turn, fall on his back and monkey flip her lunging form over him and into the barkeep. Hopping back to his feet, he quickly exited the building. Spotting a guy getting on his scooter, Gumball pushed him off of it and hopped on, ignoring the indignant cry of the skinny teenager.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he sped off down the street. It took him a few minutes to remember he couldn't drive a scooter. Soon after he crashed into a bunch of trash cans. Groaning, he slowly got to his feet noticing that it was beginning to rain.

"Now what am I going to do?"

*Honk*

*Honk*

"Hey kid! Need a ride?"

Gumball looked up and smiled, it was the guy from before again. Gumball jogged to the passenger door. Quickly entering he rubbed is wet face on his sleeve. He immediately took not of the strong smell of Marijuana.

"So where to bro?" asked Steve, Gumball closed his eyes for a second to think.

'_Power…power…a ha, that's it!'_

"Take me to the Elmore Power Grid on West Marriot."

Episode End!

**A/N: The Next episode will be the Finale. What stupid things will Gumball do? Will he ever get home? Will Nicole ever stop chasing him? Find out next time on: The Time Machine!**

***REVIEW***


	5. Episode 5: Season Finale!

**A/N: this is the final episode of the Time Machine! Season 1! For this chapter I advise you to look up and listen to KILLBOT by Devin Martin. It goes great with a scene from this chapter! ENJOY!**

The Time Machine

Episode 5: Finale

Gumball closed the car door behind him; the rain was coming down in stair rods now. Visibility was constricted to maybe ten feet in front of him. He looked back at the car; Steve rolled down the window, a confused look on his face.

"You want me to wait here for you dude?"

Gumball had the strange feeling he needed to be overly dramatic. Turning his back to Steven, the blue cat narrowed his eyes at the unnecessarily tall and dark grey tower. The tower for some stupid reason powered the entire Western and Midwest United States and parts of Alaska. The massive facility was guarded by the U.S. Government; men in combat fatigues fully equipped with AR assault rifles or shotguns. A large four foot thick wall surrounded the building; electrified. Anyone stupid enough to want to steal any of the super powered, billion dollar supercomputers would have an extremely hard time. Gumball figured the recent friction between the Chinese and the U.S. was the reason behind the extra security.

But Gumball wasn't here for the supercomputer though. He was here for the massive generator that powered everything; the only manmade object that could reach the level of energy equivalent to a lightning strike. He looked up into the raining sky as lightning flashed and arced like millions of cracks against the sky. The light illuminated his face, turning back o Mr. Small he grinned.

"Don't wait up."

XDXGX

Nicole Green had returned home to change into something more _appropriate _for the hunt; she wore a black full body wetsuit that stopped at her chin, wrists and ankles. Over that, she wore a black vest, zipped up and riddled with pockets that were filled with cartridges of tranquilizers and stun gun darts. She wore urban camouflage styled cargo pants, with extra pockets, and stuffed into black steel toed boots. Beneath her vest was her gun strap. Her special custom made PS 5000 _Einhauser_ that fired both electric darts and sleeping darts. Strapped horizontally across her back was her pride and joy; a three foot home made Bo staff with tips that could be charged with electricity by the press of a button on the rubber gripped middle. She had gotten the idea from the science club nerds at her school.

She looked herself over one good time in the mirror before nodding to herself. Descending the steps, she stopped briefly to acknowledge her elderly grandmother. Ursula Badstuber; athletic and spry for her age; the blue cat was rarely home. She enjoyed her retirement and pension choosing to cruise the world and adventure. She could afford to leave her over mature grandchild by herself with a large allowance at months at a time. Currently, the woman had returned home from a week in Alaska visiting the Eskimo people.

"Off to somewhere darling?" she asked, laid out across the couch, her focus mainly on the television in front of her. Nicole walked over, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Just boy chasing Gran-Gran." The elderly woman chuckled, patting her head.

"Good luck darling, you know how slippery men are, always trying to run from commitment!"

XDXGX

Cpl. Joshua Henderson was what most older marines would call green. He was excited and ready to serve his country however he could. So when the newly graduated recruit was told he'd be guarding the U.S.'s most important energy plant. He had cried tears of joy. The red fox checked his clip in his rifle; a nervous habit he had picked up. The raccoon next to him scoffed. His own rifle strapped and held under his arm; Cpl. Pilkington rolled his eyes.

"Chill out Henderson, you're never going to fire that weapon _ever._ Th most we ever have to worry about is the fried squirrel carcasses that we make private Knott clean out."

Cpl. Henderson stopped walking to stare strangely at the raccoon that stopped when he noticed his partner not following.

"What?"

"Isn't Knott a squirrel?"

Pilkington burst at laughing, nodding to his fellow officer.

"You guys are assholes."

XDXGX

Gumballs entrance into the facility had been ridiculously easy; he had simply called out to the posted guard, nut checked him and took his key card. Once in, Gumball had walked to the kiosk, surprisingly unmanned, and gotten a booklet with a mini map on the back. He cursed as he found the facilities generators were on the 21st floor. Stuffing the map in his wet pocket, he walked over to the elevators. Pressing the button, he noticed happily that the elevator was empty. Maybe things would be smooth sailing like he hoped?

XDXGX

Nicole narrowed her eyes, her green tinted goggles keeping out the rain. She noticed a knocked out guard and grinned, he was here. Slipping through the front door she noticed two soldiers approaching from the left corridor. They hadn't noticed her yet, she smiled wickedly, sucks for them. She whipped out her pistol. Firing an electric charged dart into the grey dog on the left; the smaller squirrel beside him jumped at the sound of his comrade convulsing. He attempted to reach for his radio but another dart embedded itself in his arm. Knott went down foaming at the mouth.

Nicole put away her pistol. Taking out her tracker; she had slipped a small tracking device in Gumball's pancakes just in case he had run. She noticed his marker rising. Looking to the elevator, she frowned seeing the only available one was in use. It seems she would have to find the stairs; pity for anyone who got in her way.

XDXGX

Henderson and Pilkington stopped their patrol at the sound of someone screaming in pain. The sound coming from what sounded like sector 3; they both looked t each other before Henderson checked his radio.

"Sector 3 what's the situation down there?"

"…."

"Sector thr-"

"Holy shit she's insane! Randall! Use non lethal rounds! Randall!? Ga-!"

Henderson licked his suddenly dry lips. He looked to the wall where a red button meant for security breaches sat behind glass.

XDXGX

Gumball looked up as the previously white lit elevator flashed red and the sound of alarms sounded.

"Ah, shit…"

_**SECURITY BREACH…ALL SECTORS TO ECTOR 3….NON LEATHAL AMMUNITION ONLY…**_

"That could only be _her_."

He taped his foot impatiently; how fucking slow _was_ this elevator?

He checked the TePD on his wrist; still only at 35% power…

An explosion shook the tower, causing the elevator to shake abruptly throwing Gumball off his feet. He landed with an "_oaf" _on his back.

Looking up at the flickering lights and the sound of metal groaning, he sighed.

"This could be bad…"

XDXGX

***Cue playing KILLBOT BY Devin Martin***

Nicole hissed at the ten men surrounding her within the facility mess hall. Each man either had a shotgun filled with non lethal pellet munitions or an issued baton. They were hesitant to move in for the take down however; the reason being was the electrified staff in her hands and the dozen twitching and moaning bodies littering the mess hall. There had been an explosion caused by a foolish rookie firing a live round and missing, instead hitting the a few kerosene containers. The fire had been quickly taken care of by the facilities fire prevention systems.

Nicole took a half step forward. A pig lost his nerve and charged, swinging his baton in a sweeping arc. Nicole batted the tip away, sidestepping the now off balance marine and delivering a painful strike to the back of the pig's neck. He was out before he hit the ground. This seemed to kick of a crazed melee; men fired their rounds, Nicole dropped into a split. The rubber pellets flying harmlessly passed her and into the unlucky soldiers in their path.

Nicole then skillfully pulled a break dance like maneuver, tripping up any close opponents. She whipped out her trusty pistol, firing repeatedly and hitting three more unlucky people. She effortlessly finished off the two at her feet she had previously tripped up. The remaining four circled her cautiously. The leader of the four, Pilkington, growled in frustration. This _girl_ was destroying them! _Marines_ trained to take out armies!

"Lay down your weapons or we will be forced to hurt you!"

Nicole narrowed her eyes and smiled cruelly.

XDXGX

Gumball cursed as he climbed the chute of the previously working elevator. He was almost there! Ten more floors and he'd be able to go home! The sound of generators turning and the flickering of power returning made Gumball pale. The elevator was moving! Gumball began to climb faster, but he knew the elevator was faster than him. Curing, he had to time it right; otherwise he could break his legs. He grabbed both cables in front of him and slid slowly; attempting to match the ascending boxes speed. He let out a sigh in relief as his feet met the top o the cart. He quickly opened the latch and slipped in. sighing, he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

**F. 13 –**

The doors opened unexpectedly; Gumball's eyes widened at the site of five armed marines rushing for the elevator. Henderson aimed his pellet loaded shotgun at Gumball.

"Halt in the name of U.S. Marines!"

Gumball dove for the button; pressing it just in time to catch multiple rubber balls to the left side of his body. He groaned and one marine managed to get through the door. Acting on instinct entirely, Gumball grabbed the hand holding the trigger and squeezed. Both males let out a cry of pain as the pellets rebounded off the wall and hit them. Gumball clenched his teeth and grabbed the man's baton. He wacked him on the head before using his body as a shield against the volley of shotguns pellets fired by the others. Gumball found what looked like a smoke grenade on the marine's belt, pulling the pin; he pushed the unconscious body at the rushing marines. The smoke instantly blocked their vision allowing Gumball to close the elevator.

Gumball groaned as the pain finally fully caught up with him. Leaning against the wall, he lifted his shirt revealing multiple bruises, some even bleeding.

"_Fuck!"_

Gumball suddenly felt really drained; his body had been really going off of adrenaline for the last 12 hours. He just needed to get home…then he could forget all of this and put it in the past. No telling how much of the future he'd fucked up. He'd cross that bridge when he got there. He slid down the wall until he was seated. Leaning his head back, he closed eyes just to rest them a little bit. Breathing slowly, he listened to the elevator ding at every stop. Finally, the elevator dinged for the 21st time. Opening his eyes, Gumball was greeted with something that would have made Bobert pee his pants in amazement if he whore pants or even _urinated_.

The room was really just a skinny corridor bathed in soft cyan light. The "floor" was really a metal catwalk that led to a massive machine that hummed quietly. Wasting no time, Gumball limped onto the catwalk and was halfway there before a ceiling tile fell behind him and a familiar figure dropped down with all the grace of her species. Gumball turned with surprisingly, not a look of fright, but one of hard determination. Nicole licked her lips, her trusty pistol out and pointed at him.

"Hello again, Gumball," she greeted, her voice sickeningly sweet but her face a look of pure rage.

Gumball frowned, the police baton still in his left hand. He clenched it tightly, but knew he couldn't and wouldn't use it against his own mother. He didn't respond which seemed to irk her even more (if that was even possible). She walked closer, her steps light and measured.

_Fuck it._

"Did you think you cou-"

"-I'm your son."

"What?"

Gumball took the opportunity to rush for the generator. He spotted the due not touch sign and smiled, finally! He could almost taste the ele-

"He's going for the generator! Priority one! Take him down!

"No! Wait!"

He didn't really hear the gunshot that hit him in the back, nor did he really feel it. Screams were muffled and his vision was fading at the edges. He stumbled forward, his hand touching the highly electrified coils.

Gumball managed, with the last of his momentum to swing around; his back hitting the generators casing. The image in front of him would have needed to be framed in an action movie ending if he wasn't surely dying.

***CHARGE COMPLETE…Automated return in 3…2…***

Nicole had dropped her dart gun and was rushing towards him.

The Marines were moving forward as well.

***…1…Goodbye.***

**END.**

**A/N: that was difficult; an entire 2k+ words without a single sex scene? Lol, well that's the end of season one. There will definitely be a season two. I'm having too much fun writing this! REVIEW!**


End file.
